


Sisi Ni Sawa, Brother

by StutteryPrince



Series: Tinker Tailor Solider Spy [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: When Spy starts to train a rather concerning amount, Soldier takes it upon herself to find out what is wrong with him.





	Sisi Ni Sawa, Brother

“Where is he?”

Tinker and Tailor looked at one another before walking away from the training hall doors. Soldier took a deep breath before pushing them open, looking at a training dummy seemingly fighting nothing. For a moment, it looked to be constricted, but then it was crushed, sputtering electricity as it collapsed to the floor. Spy appeared next to it and stared down at it, his scarf wrapped tightly around where the bot was destroyed. He looked at her, but he didn’t move anything but his eyes.

_“Yes, sister?”_

“Why are you doing this, Spy?”

While she spoke, Spy raised his hand and used his magic to activate another training drone. He was surprised when two walked out, one with a shield instead of a infrared eye. Spy heard the sound of Soldier’s rifled musket being loaded with her magic bullets and suddenly found himself accompanied by her sister, her gun aiming at the training dummy with the shield. She fired and the clanging of the bullet hitting the shield brought Spy out of his stupor. He jumped to his right as he cloaked himself in his magic, dodging the beam from the robots eye.

“I asked you a question, Spy,” she said, rolling to her left and kneeling when she was upright again. She shot the bot in the leg and rolled again to dodge the shield beginning thrown at her.

_“I could ask you the same.”_

“No you can’t and you know you can’t. Don’t dodge my questions.”

Soldier watched as the robot, which was scanning the walls at the time, was tackled to the ground and only allowed to sit up before it appeared to be kicked in the head and hard. It flew into the wall, but still staggered up.

_“Because I’m not as good as you.”_

Soldiers mind froze, but her body kept moving, flipping and balancing on her hand as she fired again. The robot took the bullet straight through the chest, but all it did was turn to her and throw its shield again. Soldier sighed and pulled her own hand from under her, falling onto her chest and aiming as the shield few over her.

“That’s not true.”

_“Don’t try to pity me, Soldier.”_

“I’m not-HUP,” Soldier barely dodged the shield and as punishment, the robot received three more bullets in its head, “I’m not pitying you, I’m telling you the truth!”

The drone beeped rapidly as it locked onto the Spy, charging at him. Spy launched onto the wall and began to shift in and out of his magical cloaking, jumping from wall to wall, onto the ceiling, back to the floor and just about anywhere he could within his half of the training area. The robot eventually lost track of him and Spy went back to being invisible, stalking around the bot.

_“You have perfect aim, you can echolocate like a **bat** , you can run around the entire grounds without breaking a sweat, and you even began using magic before me. How are you not better than me? ”_

Spy jumped onto the ceiling and waited there, hanging upside down as he watched the bot search for him. Soldier ran at her drone, stabbing her bayonet through the bot and skidding backwards when the bot knocked her back with it’s shield.

“You can turn invisible. You can mentally talk to people. You can stick to walls. You can talk to strangers like they’re friends.” 

Soldier slid behind the bot and hacked at the back of its legs, leaving large cuts with wires sparking, before she fell on her back and fired a bullet into the back of its head. Spy was slowly creeping down his scarf, like a spider on an unexpecting fly. He suddenly dropped onto the robot, crushing its chest as he landed. He latched onto the wall and watched as it struggled to stand, but made it back to its feet.

“Listen, Spy. One is not better than the other. _Sisi ni sawa._ We can both do what the other can’t. Even if those things aren’t magic. You can’t cook, but I can. You can hang upside for hours an end, I can’t. And most of all…”

Spy didn’t say anything, but Soldier could feel him looking at her. She figured he would, it wasn’t like her to hesitate, even if it was just for dramatic effect.

“You can see and I can’t. I can speak and you can’t. This is the greatest difference between us, but it is what makes us the same. We are both broken in some way, but we have worked through our broken parts. We have brought them together in some strange jigsaw puzzle, having made the pieces fit with one another, sometimes having to force them together to make the picture be clear again.”

_“...What do you mean?”_

“I mean that you still sing, despite knowing that your vocal cords vibrating will hurt you. And I still take off my visor in a dimly lit room, despite knowing that the lights could come on at any moment. We are both reckless with the broken pieces, but we haven’t lost any of them yet.”

Soldier subdued the bot to the ground and looked up at Spy, who was visible on her echolocator despite being invisible.

“So why don’t we bring our puzzles of broken pieces together and finish this training?”

Spy looked down at the bot, who was weakly searching for him, then at Soldier. She smiled at him and he smiled back, making it over to her with a few simple leaps. They locked hands and went back to back, pointing at both bots.

 _“Sisi no sawa,”_ they shouted together.

They bent their arms at the elbows and the sound of a gun being fired sounded. From their fingers, a giant white bullet was fired and swirling around it was a black swirl of magic. The black magic coiled around it tightly and it disappeared. After a second, the robots were adorned with tiny holes, each being a bullet that had struck them. The drones fell and powered off, having been defeated. 

“Told you.”

_“You sure did. Sorry I was acting like a brat.”_

“All is forgiven.”

They bumped fists and Soldier punched him lightly in the arm before they began walking toward the exit. They walked passed a dumbfounded Tinker and an astounded Tailor, the two looking at their hands. Unknown to either of the siblings, their index fingers were smoking.


End file.
